<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I spy with my little eye by Fl_utterby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716885">I spy with my little eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl_utterby/pseuds/Fl_utterby'>Fl_utterby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assasin! Nico, Assasin! Will, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hacker! Will, Honestly he's a multitasker, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Sharpshooter Will, Traitor! Will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl_utterby/pseuds/Fl_utterby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo and Will are top class assassins working in a crime syndicate for Nico's father aka the Boss. When Will disappears without a forewarning or a trace, everyone believes him to be a traitor. </p><p>Nico hasn't seen Will in years— he's not expecting to either. He has made peace with the fact, but when has life lived upto his expectations?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo &amp; Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A visit from the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have only some idea where I'm going with this, although I've prepared the whole framework. In my head. Anyway...</p><p>I don't know much about how these things (organized crimes and gangs and all) work, but that won't be the main part of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What lengths would you go for the person you treasured the most? </em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>22 September, 2019. Present. </em><br/>
<br/>
Nico knows as soon as he enters through the doors that it isn't good news— not that they ever have any in the first place. Everyone who's not currently on mission is present, but they're scattered into groups of two to three, each holding their conversation in near-silent voices. Normally he would welcome the silence but right now it feels a little overbearing and ominous. <br/>
<br/>
He notices Frank by the worn down conference table and makes a beeline for him. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh Nico, great timing," Frank says without the usual pleasantries, and Nico thinks it must be something really huge. "There's a job for you in—" <br/>
<br/>
"—What's the commotion all about, Frank?" he cuts Frank off. Maybe <em>commotion</em> isn't the right word, but the air is filled with such underlying tension that it might as well be. He can see Travis and Connor by the hallway conversing in hushed tones. Nico might not be able to hear their conversation but he can't mistake the apprehension in their body language. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, I was about to tell you that," Frank motions Nico to walk and talk with him, and they start moving towards the interrogation room. "They just caught the guy in act. You'll be the one interrogating him." <br/>
<br/>
"Wait, what guy?" Nico's lost. <em>Maybe start from the beginning, Frank. </em><br/>
<br/>
"They found who has been hacking into our database for the past several months. Can you believe it? He's been practically untraceable all this time and today he gets caught while rummaging through the Boss's office. And he wasn't even doing a good job, all sloppy."<br/>
<br/>
The hacker. Right. <br/>
<br/>
This hacker person— guy, as Frank mentioned— has been one of the biggest reason for his father’s headaches recently. He's been hacking into the database and extracting information so effortlessly that even Leo hasn't been successful in tracking him. His father’s greatest concern is the hacker might be a spy working for Gaea– another crime syndicate that's been rising into the ranks in the city so rapidly that his father’s worried his precious Asphodel might be overthrown within months. <br/>
<br/>
Nico knows he should show more excitement or say something— anything— but all he can offer is a slight nod. There was a time when he would have done anything to gain approval of the Asphodel and his father, but he couldn't care less now. The hacker is probably some vengeful friend or a relative of many, many victims they have— for the lack of a better word— handled. <br/>
<br/>
"Any idea who he is?" Nico asks as he waits for Frank while he makes a stop in the hallway to wave at Dakota. <br/>
<br/>
"I don't know the name, but I overheard Travis and Connor talking about him. Apparently he used to work for the Asphodel some time ago, but that was before I started working here."<br/>
<br/>
This gets Nico's attention. Someone who used to be a member. <em>As an assasin? </em>he wants to ask Frank. Nico has officially been here for six years and worked for the past five years as a classified assassin, and although he doesn't know all of them, there's a pretty good chance that he might know this guy. <br/>
<br/>
A long list of names and images flash on his mind like a series of bad quality camera roll. Percy Jackson? <em>Nah, couldn't be him. </em>Annabeth?<em> Highly likely, she was never—  wait Frank said it was a guy. </em>Jason Grace? H<em>e hasn't had anything to do with Asphodel for almost a decade. </em>Chris? Or— Oh gods. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Not him. Anyone but him, please. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Hey Nico, you alright?" Frank nudges him slightly on the shoulder. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Yeah I'm good," Nico says, "Do I have to be the one to do it?" <br/>
<br/>
"The Boss is out of town so you're the best option." Frank is right of course. He shouldn't be good at interrogation because he hates talking to people, but it kinda works in his favour because he's more likely to get the answers in shorter time than the others. "Besides," Frank continues, "You could easily dump this stuff on your partner if you'd just let the Boss choose one for you." <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, and then I'd have to tolerate them rest of the time they're not interrogating people or running errands for me." He's perfectly capable of making his life difficult on his own thank you very much; he does <em>not</em> need a partner for that. <br/>
<br/>
"You could share the dirty work, have someone you can depend on—" <br/>
<br/>
"I don't need a partner, alright Frank?" Nico interrupts before Frank goes off on a speech about the importance of partners. "End of story." <br/>
<br/>
"Alright fine," Frank surrenders, "I'm just saying, it would be easier with a partner." <br/>
<br/>
"You're just saying that 'cause you've got the best partner," Nico's tone is only slightly accusing, "I'd like to see you tolerate— oh Leo for example— instead of Hazel for a change." <br/>
<br/>
Frank answers him with a sheepish smile. They walk the rest of the journey in silence and reach the interrogation room. Their "<em>interrogation room</em>" is nothing but a room with a table and two chairs. It's a poor imitation of the interrogation rooms in police stations. For one thing, there's a simple glass pane where the one-way mirror would be. <br/>
<br/>
Through the glass, he can see their guy with his hands tied to the chair and his head lopsided to the left. He knows the guy could see him if he tilted his head a little to the right, but he doesn't put any effort in it. When he does though, their eyes meet— a pair of blue versus brown. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Soft blue eyes with a hint of warmth. Freckles dusted on the nose and cheekbones. Nightly spars and practice fights. Elaborate handshakes— reluctant on his part and enthusiastic on the other. Silly conversations and nonstop banters. Countless missions and undercover parties. Awkward flirts and almost kisses. A hastily written note '</em>I'm sorry<em>'. The aftermath of the note. Absence, absence, and fucking absence</em>. <em><br/>
</em><br/>
"Say Nico, you've been here longer than me, do you know him?" he almost misses Frank say. <br/>
<br/>
"No," he says before Frank can even finish, which causes Frank to raise his eyebrow in question. But he isn't lying, at least not completely. He doesn't— didn't— know the person inside the room. Not then, not now. Even though he'd once thought he did. <br/>
<br/>
Frank doesn't question anymore, motions him to enter the room and leaves. "Be careful," Frank says with an honest smile even if he knows that Nico is never not. It's one of the many things he likes about Frank. Even in a business as theirs, Frank has managed (somewhat successfully) to keep his soul intact and heart warm. <br/>
<br/>
Nico used to know another guy like that once. Or at least he thought he did. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
"Do you think you could untie my hands so I could reach the water bottle?" is the first thing the man says as Nico enters the room. "Why even keep the bottle if you're gonna tie my hands anyway; kinda defeats the purpose don't you think?" his eyes dart to the plastic water bottle on the table. <br/>
<br/>
Nico doesn't reply, choosing to sit at the chair opposite to the hacker. <em>The less you talk, the more you make them spill, </em>his father had told him many years ago. <br/>
<br/>
"So, I hear you caused quite a kerfuffle here today." It's not the best conversation starter, but it'll have to do. <br/>
<br/>
"I hope it didn't ruin your beauty sleep," the hacker— traitor— spy (probably) smiles at him, "You can call me Sunshine, by the way. That's the name I go by in the streets," he jokes. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Of course he does. </em>Apparently his sense of humour has worsened over the years, something he hadn't thought it was possible. <br/>
<br/>
"Doesn't matter what I call you. And I'd prefer if you limited your ramblings. You know what happens otherwise, don't you?" <br/>
<br/>
"I don't, actually. I have never been at this end of the table before," The man says casually, "Come to think of it, I've never been at your end either." <br/>
<br/>
<em>That's because you were shit at interrogating</em>, he almost says. <br/>
<br/>
Nico allows himself to look closely at the man. The past two years have been neutral for him appearance wise, although he looks a little exhausted. Nico wonders if the slight dark circles around his eyes are permanent or just because of the day he's had. He still has a steady smile on his lips that could convince anyone that he's a harmless sweetheart, and not a runaway top-class assassin. Those warm, innocent eyes could fool anyone but Nico. <br/>
<br/>
Nico has seen the steel in his eyes, his borderline maniac smile that graces his face and disappears before it can fully make itself known. <br/>
<br/>
"You either play nice and answer my questions honestly, or we can wait for the Boss. You know he's not going to be as lenient as I am. Clear?" Nico hopes his threatening tone has a desired effect, but doesn't hope too much. He's talking to the man who had somehow broken his walls and become resistant to his signature glares years ago. <br/>
<br/>
The traitor doesn't say anything for a while— of course he doesn't— because he knows exactly how to push Nico's buttons. Even after all these years, the man in front of him assumes he knows Nico, and that makes him want to hurl the contents of the water bottle into his head. <br/>
<br/>
<em>He's is right of course, but that's not the point</em>. <br/>
<br/>
Just as Nico is about to force him to talk, the man lazily grins and looks at Nico in the eye. Nico takes the moment to notice the slight gash on his forehead with dirt and dried blood. Someone must have roughhoused with him while capturing and tying him to the chair. <br/>
<br/>
Nico's shaken off from his stupor when he hears the man chuckle. Following his line of sight he notices the man staring at Nico wrapping and unwrapping the bandage on his left wrist absentmindedly— he hadn't even realized. Nico shakes the bandage off as if burned and feels a little ashamed; but by all means he shouldn't be. It's just a stupid tic, a habit he'd inherited years ago from—<br/>
<br/>
"Glad to see my quirks have rubbed off on someone after all these years." There's a hint of familiarity and amusement mixed in the man's previously confident voice. "It's good to see you too, partner." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Betrayal knows my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico interrogates the traitor— well, he tries his best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I don't know how interrogation works; I've read some works but apparently it's harder when you're the one writing it. Anyway, I did my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>6 August, 2014. 5 years ago. </em><br/>
<br/>
"What's the point if I don't even get to choose my own tattoo?" <br/>
<br/>
"It's not a '<em>tattoo</em>' Will, they didn't give it to you because of how <em>cool</em> it looks. It's more like they're branding you, so you know you belong to them from now on." Nico is physically exhausted from explaining the same thing to him for the past hour. <br/>
<br/>
The <em>tattoo</em> in question sits freshly carved at the side of Will's index finger. It's hidden from plain sight by the middle finger on his left hand as he's cleaning his bow and arrows. It's a tiny and simple drawing of a single asphodel flower. The position and size of the tattoo makes it easier to hide from public eyes, and it's just enough to let the Asphodel recognize the assasins as one of their own. Honestly, Nico thinks it's pretty neat, if it wasn't meant to signify that they own you. He'd had to learn this the hard way. <br/>
<br/>
"Well I don't like my <em>brand</em> then." Will's voice sounds less like talking and more like whining. <br/>
<br/>
"Lucky for you, they couldn't care less about what you like," Nico says, hoping to dismiss the whole conversation. "You're still weak in your offense, let's focus on that for today." <br/>
<br/>
Nico isn't someone who likes to complain a lot (his father would beg to differ), but it's impossible not to when he's being partnered with someone like Will Solace. There's a good reason why he hasn't had a partner for the past year since he joined the Asphodel. He does not work well with people, and his father very well knows that. Apparently his idea of solving this is by finding him a partner who won't shut up for some reason. <br/>
<br/>
He has to admit, they work surprisingly well together in action. They have been sparring for the past weeks and Nico has learnt that Will needs a stronger grip on offense techniques to properly coordinate with him. Will's long range shooting backs him up while he goes offensive in short range attacks. With some time and lots of sparring, they could have a proper dynamic like Percy and Annabeth. <br/>
<br/>
The problem isn't what's going to happen during the missions though. Will isn't exactly naive, but his cheery attitude isn't what is expected from an Asphodel assasin. He would have thought that partnering him with this guy was his father's idea of a joke if he hadn't witnessed Will's sharpshooting skills. <br/>
<br/>
But during the missions, Will is a completely different person. He's quick and clean, and complements Nico's agility with his perfected shots. Nico would die before admitting that his father has found him a pretty good partner, even with all the misgivings. Maybe he'll learn to tolerate him with time. <br/>
<br/>
Anyway, if Solace gets more annoying than usual, he could always make Will's '<em>death under mysterious circumstances</em>' look like an accident. <br/>
<br/>
"The Boss is your father, isn't he? If I'd like to change my tattoo to something else, can't you pull some strings, Ghost King?" <br/>
<em><br/>
I wouldn't have been stuck with you if I could.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Forget it Solace, it's not happening. And don't call me Ghost King except on missions. In fact, don't ever call me that." Will huffs and goes back to cleaning his arrows like they are his babies. He doesn't even need them for the missions or sparring, but Solace insists it's for the aesthetic. <br/>
<br/>
"What would you like to have had instead of the flower?" Will looks shocked first and then confused at the question, and Nico regrets asking anything. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I'd probably get a sun, like the ones they teach you to draw in elementary classes. I think it would suit me, don't you think?" Will says with a hint of excitement. Nico begins to laugh at the joke, or at least he does until he realizes Will wasn't joking. He quickly clears his throat. <br/>
<br/>
"You'd like to have a <em>sunshine</em> as a tattoo." <br/>
<br/>
"Yep." <br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure you're serious about this whole <em>assasin</em> thing?" <br/>
<br/>
"I should hope so, it would make our mission tomorrow more awkward otherwise," Will finishes cleaning his arrows and puts them back in his quiver. Hopefully he'll leave them there and not bring them to the practice. "I haven't been training with Michael for years for nothing." <br/>
<br/>
Michael is apparently his half brother, the one who introduced and prepared him for this world. He's been working here for a long time as a certified hitman for his father. They haven't talked much but Nico can tell he's good at what he does. Michael's 4'2", abrasive attitude filled self is a complete 180° from Will, and no one could tell (or believe) that they're siblings. But it's clear as day in Will's stance when he readies himself to shoot, that he's learnt everything from Michael. <br/>
<br/>
"Right. Sure. Now c'mon Solace, we need to visit fath— the Boss's office for briefing after we spar."<br/>
<br/>
"Whatever you say, partner. But I guess it does make sense that we're not allowed to change our tattoo." Will ties his left shoelace first and then the right one. He props himself up from the floor and begins walking towards Nico. "Why else would you agree to an alias as corny as Ghost King?" <br/>
<br/>
Flashes of him begging his father to let him choose his title as <em>Ghost king</em> as a teenager replay in his mind. He remembers his father finally conceding a long sigh and with a warning that he couldn't change it back or renounce it in the future even if he begged. <em>He had an emo phase, sue him. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, why would I?" he says, more to himself than his new partner and hopes his partner doesn't know him well enough to catch the nervousness in his laugh. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>22 September, 2019. Present. <br/>
</em><br/>
"Have you been collecting intel about The Asphodel all this time?" <br/>
<br/>
"Yes." Huh, he didn't expect Will to cooperate so easily<em>. </em>"And not just the intel." Nico waits for him to continue but he knows that's all he will get. It's easy to forget when they're on opposite sides that Will had gotten the same training in the past as he did. <br/>
<br/>
"Have you been leaking the intel to Gaea?" <br/>
<br/>
"No." <br/>
<br/>
"Then what'd you do with it?" <br/>
<br/>
"Nothing," he says, but Nico doesn't believe him. "Yet," he adds as an afterthought, and Nico believes him. <br/>
<br/>
This could take all day, he knows the pattern. Will would answer the questions in a roundabout way and Nico would get frustrated after every question, losing his patience. <em>That's exactly he wants, don't give him that,</em> he thinks. But it's easier said than done. <br/>
<br/>
Even more so because there's past feelings involved in the equation. <br/>
<br/>
When Will had left without any forewarning, leaving nothing but a sorry excuse of a note <em>I'm sorry </em>behind, Nico hadn't been able to comprehend why. Even when everyone else deemed him a traitor and he had hated Will more than anything, he hadn't quite been able to see him as one. Now that he knows for sure that Will had indeed betrayed Asphodel, he doesn't know what to do with it. <br/>
<br/>
"How about you cooperate with me and I put in a good word about you, maybe the Boss will spare your pathetic life," Nico tries again, but he knows that won't work on him either. <br/>
<br/>
The Will Solace he used to know was a spiteful creature who would rather take back the words he had already said and die a content death at the Boss's hands. Apparently that hasn't changed. <br/>
<br/>
"Is that a challenge, di Angelo? Because I don't trust you very much right now." <em>Fucking</em>—<br/>
<br/>
It's getting harder to keep his temper in check, and Will isn't making this any easier. <em>Doesn't trust me? Fucking nerve of him.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Need I remind you who betrayed the Asphodel and everyone who trusted you?" His voice is filled with venom and the bitterness he's spent the last two years suppressing. <em>Do not make this personal</em>, he reminds himself. <br/>
<br/>
There's a sudden change in Will's demeanour as his eyes hold none of the challenge and confidence that was present mere moments ago. It's almost comical. "I never betrayed you, Nico. You have to know that," he says, his tone uncharacteristically serious. <br/>
<br/>
But that makes Nico only angrier. "Really, you didn't? Do we remember the same things that happened two years ago?" <br/>
<br/>
"I'm not denying what I did back then. But I didn't betray you, I never intended to." <br/>
<br/>
<em>Control your anger. Be rational. <br/>
</em><br/>
"You don't get to get away with technicalities, Solace. To betray one is to betray the other, so spare me your semantics." Will doesn't show much emotion on his face, he's still good at masking them. Or maybe he's just getting tired. His apathy leaves Nico even more frustrated than before, and he feels like he's hanging onto a thread of his patience, waiting to snap at the slightest inconvenience. <br/>
<br/>
"Just let me explain, please Neeks—" <br/>
<br/>
<em>And that is the last straw</em>. <br/>
<br/>
Nico does not care that people are waiting and he has a job to complete. He's been watching his grief turn acerbic and betrayal harden his heart for the past two years without any outlet. It's not his fault those feelings corner him all at once and overpower him. <br/>
<br/>
He reaches across the table in three strides and grabs the collar of Will's shirt to yank him off violently. "Don't use that name! You lost that right two years ago, so don't you <em>fucking dare </em>use that name!" His eyes are at level with Will's, and it gives him some satisfaction to see fear and guilt in his eyes. <em>Good</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Will mutters a barely audible sorry (or maybe it's his imagination), and Nico lets him go harshly. He shouldn't be regretting his actions when he sees Will wince in pain, but he does and hates himself for it. <br/>
<br/>
Nico takes deep breaths <em>once, twice, thrice</em>, and gets back to the chair once he deems his composure regained. <em>Sorry Will </em>is almost at the tip of his tongue when he clears his throat and resumes the interrogation. <br/>
<br/>
"Here's what going to happen," he continues, with a tone the tiniest bit softer than before. He can try but he knows he won't be able to change his tone back, so he hopes Will won't notice it. "I'm going to ask some more questions, and you're going to answer them honestly. Let's make a fresh start." When Will doesn't visibly protest, he continues. <br/>
<br/>
"Why did you run away?" <br/>
<br/>
"I can't tell you that."<br/>
<br/>
"That's not an option, sadly."<br/>
<br/>
"I told you, I don't trust you right now, Ghost King." <br/>
<br/>
Nico had anticipated that, but that doesn't lessen the hurt that settles in his heart. They had been partners once, trusting the other with their lives and protecting each other's shortcomings. When had they been pitted against each other and given themselves away? <br/>
<br/>
Even when he thought the worst of his old partner, he wants Will to think the best about him. <em>I didn't betray you, Nico</em> is fresh on his mind, but it's slowly losing its effect with <em>I don't trust you, Ghost King </em>getting stronger<em>. </em>An irrational, hopeful part of Nico wishes Will would trust him<em>. </em>Of course that doesn't happen, because they're not on the same side anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to post this anyway because it was ready. The next chapter will be updated tomorrow (most likely) and it has some action. Honestly, I'm more excited about the next chapter than this one</p><p>I hope you liked it. Comments are highly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Despair and triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico tries to separate his feelings from his job— he really does. Obviously, he fails and some words are said, some blows are exchanged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first half of this chapter was fun to write. Heads up for minor violence, but it isn't that graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>31 December, 2015. 4 years ago. <br/>
</em><br/>
The party has already begun when Nico arrives through the entrance. The party is grand and beautiful— nothing unexpected from one of the biggest philanthropists in the country (never mind his small, side business of a drug smuggling ring). But he isn't here to spend his New year's eve admiring the ceiling decorations and the champagne fountain. He's short of time, and he has a job to finish. <br/>
<br/>
His '<em>job</em>' is Mr. Davies, standing about fifty feet away and chatting with his sister <em>What's-her-face</em>. When he walks up to them, their conversation comes to a stop and their smile falters a little. He tends to have that affect on people, it's nothing new. <br/>
<br/>
"Mr. di Angelo, so nice of you to join us. We were beginning to think that you wouldn't be coming tonight after all," Mr. Davies regains his smile and adds an extra layer of fake sweetness to it. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? </em>"Yeah, I couldn't miss this, now could I?" Nico turns to acknowledge the sister and she brings her hand forward for a handshake. Nico being the gentleman he always is, takes the hand and brings it to his lips to place a kiss in greeting. <em>Ugh</em>. "Ms. Davies." <br/>
<br/>
He can tell the sister isn't impressed. That's okay, he'll just have to wait for someone who can impress her. <br/>
<br/>
"Let's get a glass in your hand, would you please—" <br/>
<br/>
"—How about we skip the formalities and get to the business already? I'm sure you are a busy person Mr. Davies, and I don't plan on being here much longer." <br/>
<br/>
"Yes. Yes, of course," Davies is visibly getting more nervous. There's a unique kind of satisfaction in seeing a man twice his age be intimidated by him.<br/>
<br/>
"My father isn't an easy man to deal with, as I'm sure you know. I'm surprised he even let you arrange a meeting with me." <br/>
<br/>
Mr. Davies is about to answer when he's interrupted by a crash. Someone— a man in dark grey suit— accidentally bumped into the sister and spilled a glass of champagne (?) on her blue dress. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh, shoot I'm so so sorry," the man lets out a string of apologies as he motions a waiter nearby to take his glass away. He looks up to the sister and stops rambling. For a while at least. "Um, I'm not sure if it is right to say just after I spoiled your dress, but you're really pretty." <br/>
<br/>
Nico commends himself for resisting the snort that almost escapes his throat and looks away. He notices— for the first time since he's arrived— a song playing in the background. It's not too loud, and Nico doubts if half the people have noticed it (including himself a few minutes ago), but it's a good song. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm Rose. Rose Davies." She turns to her brother, "This is my brother," and turns to Nico, "And this is Mr. Nico di Angelo." Nico realizes he's missed the first half of the conversation. The scene in front of him hasn't changed much, except that the man seems more relaxed and— wait is What's-her-face <em>blushing</em>? <br/>
<br/>
The man shakes his hands with Mr. Davies first and then with him. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Nico. I'm Earnest Walters," He squeezes Nico's hands a tiny bit, unnoticed by the public eye. Nico allows himself to look at the man for more than two seconds, and observes that the grey suit really complements his eyes. He can't blame What's-her-face for falling for him almost instantly. When Earnest flashes a small smile at him, all Nico does is roll his eyes. <br/>
<br/>
"I don't think your partner likes me very much, Ms. Davies," Earnest says in a fake-whisper. Nico opens his mouth to say something but What's-her-face beats him to it. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh, no no! We're not together. No way in— Yeah, not together. Definitely <em>not</em>," she says like it's the worst thing that could happen to her. Nico tries not to be offended. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh, well that's lucky for me, isn't it? How about I help you to the bathroom so you can clean yourself up— Sorry that came out wrong." Earnest is a damn good actor, and his innocent, sheepish smile seems almost genuine. <br/>
<br/>
What's-her-face— Rose looks enamoured, and shoots Earnest a flirty smile.<em> Like that's necessary</em>. "I'll be joining you later, alright?" she tells her brother and prepares to leave. <br/>
<br/>
"Be here before the final countdown to midnight! I can tell this new year is going to be a great one," her brother calls out. Earnest meets Nico's eyes for a millisecond before they both look the other way quickly. <br/>
<br/>
There are literally a million comebacks on top of Nico's head, and he has to physically stop himself from blurting any of them. He settles for a polite nod, and ducks his head down a little to hide his smirk <em>he can't help it alright! </em>from Mr. Davies. <br/>
<br/>
"How about we go somewhere a little private? I don't think I'm comfortable negotiating here," Nico says after a short time has passed. When Davies nods, Nico starts walking towards the exit. He doesn't look back to see if Davies is following him— he knows Davies is going to wait until he's a significant distance away from Nico.<br/>
<br/>
... <br/>
<br/>
Davies catches up to him about thirty seconds after Nico has made a stop. They're now at the back of a deserted alleyway. Somewhere no one will notice them. <br/>
<br/>
"I've told your father a million times that I won't be causing any problems for his business!" Davies wastes no time explaining. "His clients will still remain loyal to him, there's no reason why I shouldn't extend my business to this city." <br/>
<br/>
"You stick to your city, and he sticks to his. Was that not the deal? Are you still going to complain about him being unfair?" <br/>
<br/>
"The deal was made five years ago!" Davies is getting desperate. "The circumstances were different back then and the contract doesn't even hold a relevance anymore." Even in his desperation, he manages a collected look. "I'm not a threat to your father." <br/>
<br/>
"No, you're not." Davies takes this as a concluding statement but Nico hasn't even begun. He takes out the knife he had been hiding in his suit and holds Davies in a headlock, his other hand covering the mouth. Davies puts on an impressive struggle, but he's no match especially when he's getting his breath knocked out of him. <br/>
<br/>
Nico slices a cut through his neck— swift and natural through years of practice— enough to subdue Davies but not enough to kill. Nico watches as the blood smears his knife— his beautiful, obsidian knife crafted to fit his hands like an extension of his appendages. The sight of his second most prized possession (next to the skull ring that never leaves his finger) gives him an odd rush of fascination every time. <br/>
<br/>
"My father <em>knows</em> you're not a threat— you couldn't be if you tried in a million years. But here's the thing Mr. Davies," Nico is pretty sure Davies can't hear him anymore, but he's too excited to stop, "The Boss does not like to share. I thought you knew that already." He raises the knife once again to make a clean cut to his throat, and Davies falls limp on the ground, his eyes still carrying the shock and fear. A thread of life still hangs desperately onto him, but it won't hold on much longer. <br/>
<br/>
Somewhere inside, the countdown starts. <em>Ten, nine, eight, seven....... <br/>
</em><br/>
... <br/>
<br/>
He's back at the party once he's cleaned up. Thankfully, he didn't get any blood on his suit. Nico checks the time <em>00:25. </em>He was supposed to meet Will at the hallway by midnight, he hopes he isn't too late. <br/>
<br/>
"Mr. di Angelo, I've been looking for you," he hears someone call him and turns to address the owner of the voice. <em>Of course. <br/>
</em><br/>
"I'm Earnest Walters, in case you'd forgotten me already," the man continues. <br/>
<br/>
"Earnest Walters. Really Solace? Couldn't you have picked up a less obnoxious name?" <br/>
<br/>
"It's classy name! Clearly, you don't know the importance of being Earnest." Will says it like Nico's supposed to get the reference, but he has no clue what Will's talking about. <br/>
<br/>
"Mission accomplished?" Nico nods and Will lets out a deep breath. "Good. I just contacted Percy and Annabeth and gave them the alley's location. They'll take it from here." <br/>
<br/>
"What about on your end? Got poor Rose Davies to fall in love with you yet?" <br/>
<br/>
"I think I got her off my back when she went to the bathroom. Wouldn't leave me alone for a moment, I was beginning to think she'd suspected me." Will leans onto the wall like Nico had been doing. "Honestly, I had half a mind to snap her neck right then and there, mission be damned." <br/>
<br/>
"I was a perfect gentleman to her, and she barely looked at me. You spilled a drink on her and she treats you like a freaking royalty. How's that fair?" He's not whining, definitely not. He doesn't even like girls. But that's still not fair.<br/>
<br/>
"You forget the effect my smile has on people, di Angelo." <em>No, he does not. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Riiight. What do you think she's going to do once she finds her brother missing?" Nico asks. <br/>
<br/>
"Short term, she forgets her brother in favour of enjoying the party. In the long run, she takes over his business." Will straightens himself from the wall and turns to face Nico. "Honestly the way she talks and handles herself, I think she's going to be a bigger threat to us than Davies. Then it's a matter of time before we have to take care of her as well." <br/>
<br/>
"Guess so. Unless she dies of a broken heart because her beloved Earnest turned out to be gay and was involved in her brother's murder." Will hits him in the chest and starts laughing. Nico can almost pretend that they are just two simple men, flirting like teenagers and laughing like children. <br/>
<br/>
Their moment is broken when Nico sees a familiar blue dress coming towards the hallway. <br/>
<br/>
"Ah fuck <em>fuck</em>. Speak of the devil! She's coming our way." He doesn't have to specify who. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh crap! Has she seen us?" Will reverts back to his professional self with a tiny amount of panic in his eyes. <br/>
<br/>
"I don't think so, she's just going to pass by the hallway. Maybe she won't notice us." <br/>
<br/>
"What do we do? What do we do ? What do we—" Will's panic is more evident, although Nico supposes he's more worried about Rose finding them together and creating a drama for nothing. <br/>
<br/>
"Shut it Solace, think fast." <br/>
<br/>
"Ah got it," his eyes light up. "Quick! Kiss me."<br/>
<br/>
"Wha—" The words die prematurely in his throat because Will doesn't wait for Nico to protest. Will's lips are on his before he can comprehend and then all thoughts leave his mind, possibly for good. <br/>
<br/>
The kiss is soft and passionate and demanding at the same time, and at some point his hands reach to Will's hair, caressing the golden locks softly. He forgets why they were kissing in the first place because Will makes it so easy to forget everything and everyone else. Also because he doesn't think tongue is supposed to be strictly necessary in a pretend-kiss. <br/>
<br/>
Will's mouth parts form his after what feels like a century and Nico lets out an involuntary whine. But Will isn't done yet; he reaches his lips to Nico's ear and exhales a short breath that causes Nico to shiver ever-so-slightly. <br/>
<br/>
"Is she gone?" Will whispers in his ear. Nico is sure Will didn't mean it to be seductive, so this one is totally on him. <br/>
<br/>
"Huh?" <em>Is who gone? Right— Rose Davies. </em>Nico raises his head slightly and looks around. No sign of the blue dress. "Yeah, she's gone." <br/>
<br/>
"Right. Ahem. Thank gods she didn't notice us." Will is out of his personal space the next second, leaving only a ghost of breath in his ears. <em>What a shame. </em>"Got flustered by a single kiss, Neeks?" Will is back to his flirty self. <br/>
<br/>
"You wish. You caught me by surprise is all." He would be more convincing if his cheeks hadn't been feeling like they're on fire. <br/>
<br/>
"You keep telling yourself that, di Angelo. Think of it as a New year's kiss from me." <br/>
<br/>
He feigns a gagging motion that makes Will laugh. A rush of pride settles in his heart. <em>I made that happen</em>. <br/>
<br/>
"I think we've stayed long enough, let's go before anyone notices Davies missing." <br/>
<br/>
"But the dance! We haven't had the dance yet." <br/>
<br/>
"We're not dancing Solace, we did <em>not</em> come here to dance." <br/>
<br/>
"Aw c'mon Neeks! It's not every day we get to dress up and get invited in a grand party like this." <br/>
<br/>
"We literally had the last three missions in a party like this, Will. Chances are we'll have to attend a party for the next mission as well." <br/>
<br/>
"Just five minutes more, please?" And just like that, Nico is floored. He could give his whole life if Will asked, who was he to deny five more minutes? <br/>
<br/>
"Mr. di Angelo, may I have this dance with you?" Will extends his hand and Nico takes it without a second thought. <br/>
<br/>
"Sure, Mr. Earnest Walters." <br/>
<br/>
They continue to slow dance for two more songs. Nico shouldn't be surprised about Will's abysmal dancing abilities, but he makes up for it by being all cute and pretty and lighting up Nico's personal world with his smile. <br/>
<br/>
For a moment he gets to act like they're two lovers in a sappy romantic story with a boring past and a future together, and not classified assassins who'd just completed their mission for the night. <br/>
<br/>
"Happy new year, Nico." <br/>
<br/>
And he can pretend as if their first kiss-not-real-kiss happened exactly at midnight, with a promise of a Happy new year. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Happy new year, Will.</em> <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>22 September, 2019. Present </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You can't just let the Gaea watch us crash and burn after all the Asphodel has done for you. It's the least you could do even if you chose to be a traitor." <br/>
<br/>
Will scoffs at that and it's the first time he's shown any serious inclination to respond. "Would you stop about Gaea? Do you really believe what you just said <em>Ghost King</em>? Are you still so naive to think that the Asphodel cares about who lives or dies even if it's one of their own?" <br/>
<br/>
"I didn't mean that—" <br/>
<br/>
"I understand the ongoing clash between Asphodel and Gaea. But you really think you guys are one of the good ones, or even better than them? Look objectively, di Angelo. You'll see an obvious feud between evil and a little less evil. You think I care who rises at the top?" <br/>
<br/>
Nico doesn't need Will to explain his father’s syndicate to himself. He's been familiar with the world since his early teens and officially been a part of it for six years, and he knows what goes on there. He may not know the reason Will betrayed them, but what right does he have to come here after all these years and act like he's somehow better than the others? <br/>
<br/>
His father has many misgivings, but he was right in teaching him that business and emotions don't mix well. Too bad Nico had chosen to ignore that. <br/>
<br/>
"And whose fault is that? Who was the one that left me alone in dark, never mind what happens after?" <br/>
<br/>
"I told you I couldn't have done anything in that matter," Nico can sense Will getting desperate. That's good, he can use it to get more information out. <br/>
<br/>
"You ran away Will, like a coward you have always been," Nico's voice is rising again, "You definitely didn't care then, remember?" <em>Don't bring feelings into this, </em>he's begging himself. <br/>
<br/>
Will looks so defeated and still that Nico would have thought he had passed out. The satisfaction that it provides lasts only momentarily, and he has to remind himself not to feel sorry for him. He hates himself for the tenth time that day for being so weak. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm— I— I had to, Nico. I wish I hadn't left on those terms, but I had to. You have every right to hate me." <br/>
<br/>
<em>Hate</em> isn't the word Nico would have used. He wishes he still had the stupid note that Will had left, he wishes he had carried it with him at all times so he could show as a physical evidence of how much Will had hurt him. But he hadn't; he had torn it into a hundred pieces and discarded the remains into the garage bin. He wishes, for a moment, that he had kept that pathetic note, but he's glad that he didn't.<br/>
<br/>
Poetic justice and all that shit was only meant to be beautiful for the spectators in the sidelines, not for the ones getting their heart ripped open. <br/>
<br/>
"Did you know, I looked for you everywhere. Everyone thought you'd betrayed us— called you a traitor. I forced myself not to believe it unless I heard from yourself. And now you're telling me—" <br/>
<br/>
"And did you know how many times I'd had to lead the teams on a wild goose chase on purpose because father had issued a Shoot on Sight against you?" Nico continues, "I made so many excuses for you Will, I didn't even know whom I was trying to convince— the syndicate or myself. " <br/>
<br/>
Will still doesn't say anything, but it doesn't frustrate Nico like it did before. He's already exhausted, and wishes it would be over soon. <br/>
<br/>
"But what do you care, Solace? It's not like you're the first one to leave me." Nico's voice sounds broken in his own ears, and he knows he can't  trust himself with words anymore. So he keeps quiet, and waits for Will to break the silence. <br/>
<br/>
"I know I hurt you Nico, I can't even begin to understand how much. But— but you have to believe me and let me explain. Even if you don't beli— believe it, just listen to what I have to say. Please, can you trust me just this once?" <br/>
<br/>
<em>Can he?<br/>
</em><br/>
A part of him wants to be angry at Will for asking him to trust. But a bigger part, the part that keeps chanting<em> I never betrayed you, Nico </em>wants to see where it goes. <br/>
<br/>
"Even if you just said that you don't trust me?" Nico knows the question holds no relevance. He's made up his mind and the answer is not going to change that. Still, he can't keep the hurt out of his voice. <br/>
<br/>
"I said I don't trust the Ghost King. I want you to be Nico for a minute. Not your father's son or the Boss's most prized assasin, but my partner—" Will holds up his hand when Nico's about to argue, "I know, I know, semantics and all. Just humour me, please?" <br/>
<br/>
"Alright fine. But keep it short, "Father may not be here right now but he can't know that I'm interrogating you." It won't be long until the news of Will's capture reaches his father. There's no telling what his reaction will be, especially when he learns that his old partner <em>(who's been in love with him half the time)  </em>is interrogating Will. "One chance, Solace. Make this count." <br/>
<br/>
"What do you want to know?" <br/>
<br/>
"Everything. Start from the beginning. Why you ran away, why you have been hacking into the database even though you claim not to have betrayed—" <br/>
<br/>
Nico's question stops short when someone barges in through the door. It's Frank. He's breathing heavily, and looks a little unsettled. Frank motions Nico to follow him outside the room. <br/>
<br/>
A heavy lead settles into his stomach because this can't be good. <em>Please don't let father know yet. </em>A million possibilities run through his mind and none of them sound pleasant. He follows Frank outside and asks what the deal is. <br/>
<br/>
"The Boss ordered to shoot the hacker right away, Nico. He said he doesn't want to wait for the investigation." <br/>
<br/>
"Wha—" No no no. <em>No</em>. <br/>
<br/>
"I don't know, he got irrationally angry when we informed him about the guy," Frank says, oblivious to Nico's apparent state of mind. "I mean, sure he's a traitor and betrayed the syndicate, but we have never handled anyone without interrogating them completely first." <br/>
<br/>
Apparently Frank takes Nico's speechlessness as a sign to continue, and asks, "How's it going in there? Find anything useful?" <br/>
<br/>
"Huh— Yeah. Yeah, no— nothing important yet." <br/>
<br/>
"Oh okay, I guess it won't matter. You know where to take him." With that, Frank walks away and disappears at a turn in the corridor. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Fuck</em>. <em>Think fast, di Angelo. <br/>
</em><br/>
If his calculations are correct, it'll take approximately four hours for father to return here. Assuming he heard the news about an hour ago and left soon after, that would give them three hours of head start. Of course, none of that matters because he's already issued an order to execute Will. <em>Unless— <br/>
</em><br/>
No, that won't work. There's only one option left. <em>Gods I hate you Solace!<br/>
</em><br/>
Will's waiting patiently when Nico enters the room. He attempts to say something but Nico dismisses him with a wave of his hand. There's no time for that. <br/>
<br/>
"You're gonna owe me so much, Solace," he mutters while proceeding to untie Will's hands. The knot doesn't loosen easily; it must have been Leo who tied it. When it doesn't come off even after struggling for five minutes, Nico takes his obsidian knife and cuts the rope. <br/>
<br/>
Will stands up from the chair and stretches his body for about twenty seconds. He must have felt like shit being tied up for hours in the chair. Nico notices Will's wrists have swollen considerably and resists the urge to run a soothing hand through them. <br/>
<br/>
"No time for questions. Keep your head down at all times, don't talk or respond if anyone calls, and keep up with my pace. Do <em>not</em> blow this for me, Solace." Will gives a short nod and looks ready for action. His expression is so reminiscent of the times when they used to be briefed before the missions, and for a moment it's like Will never left. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Hurry now reminisce later, you idiot. <br/>
</em><br/>
They're walking by the corridor. So far no one has questioned them, and it's going well. When they're about to reach the conference table, everything goes downhill. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey di Angelo! You're taking him the wrong way." Ethan calls out and everyone in the room turns to them. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Just fucking perfect. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reference Will is talking about when he says 'The importance of being Earnest' is a play of the same name by Oscar Wilde, as I guess most of you know. </p><p>The next chapter will be the big 'revelation' or something like that.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Feedbacks are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will and Nico have a much-needed conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>18 February, 2016. Two and a half years ago. <br/>
</em><br/>
It's been five minutes since Nico is standing by the door, but he still hasn't had the courage to knock. Would Will even want him there? <br/>
<br/>
<em>Suck it up di Angelo. </em><br/>
<br/>
He knocks the door once, twice. On the third knock he realizes the door wasn't even locked all this time. <em>Great</em>. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. <br/>
<br/>
The room isn't how he was expecting to be at all. Will isn't exactly messy, but he's the kind of person who won't have the motivation to clean their room unless forced by someone. Right now, the apartment is almost spotless with everything in its place and the floor vacuumed recently. <br/>
<br/>
Oddly enough, the absence of all the mess in the quarter looks out of place and less homey. <br/>
<br/>
He has seen Will a handful of times since Michael died a week ago. Nico has been doing his best to be there for Will by taking care of him by reminding him to eat and sleep, and basically being there for things Will would neglect when he was grieving. He's been there in all but comfort, he doesn't know what to do that'll make his partner feel better. What <em>does</em> one say at a time like this?  <br/>
<br/>
Will is on his room preparing for their mission tomorrow. He's sorting through the outfits that would help them mingle in a crowd of celebrities. Their target is one of the celebrities whose movie is premiering tomorrow. <br/>
<br/>
"Will, you idiot! You kept the door unlocked. Are our lives not in enough danger for you to be helping them make it easier to kill you?" Nico doesn't yell, his tone somewhere between a reprimand and concern. <br/>
<br/>
Will turns to him and Nico's heart breaks a little at the state of his partner in crime. He looks like he hasn't slept for weeks even if Nico had made sure he got enough sleep the day before yesterday. The bags around his eyes are more prominent and his hair is worse than a bird's nest. Still, nothing is worse than his dazed, glassy eyes and his painful smile he tries to offer Nico. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey, I— sorry, I just got back from from outside. I was just preparing for tomorrow," he tries his best to act casual. <br/>
<br/>
"Where'd you go Will?" Nico asks and Will's face falls even more. There's only one place that would get this expression. "Please don't tell me you went to Williamsburg Bridge again." With Will's reaction, he doesn't have to confirm. <br/>
<br/>
"Will, you can't keep doing that. He's not going to be—" he continues but Will interrupts him. <br/>
<br/>
"We haven't found his body yet, we can't be sure." That has been his strongest and only argument in the past days. <br/>
<br/>
They hadn't found Michael's body when he had failed to carry out his mission successfully. He had been witnessed falling of the bridge by another one of their men, and was reported missing. But it was clear as the day, no one could take a fall from that height and survive. Nico wishes he could tell that to Will without breaking his already fragile heart. <br/>
<br/>
Different people cope with loss in different ways. Nico had dealt it with anger in the past, and Will deals it with denial. <br/>
<br/>
"Will, I hate myself for telling you this, but Michael's not here anymore." He doesn't acknowledge the slip in his voice as he says, "I'm sorry." <br/>
<br/>
Nico comes closer to Will and looks into his eyes. He finds a 10 year old Nico staring back at him when they had informed him of his sister's death. <em>Scared. Alone. Angry. </em><br/>
<br/>
It's been more than a decade since Bianca died, but the ghost of her laugh and hugs and lullabies never stopped haunting him. He had been so angry at everyone— at his father, at himself, at Bianca even— that he hadn't known how not to give in to hatred and anger. Even now when he claims to have made accepted her death, he hasn't learnt to let go of the ghosts haunting his dreams. And he probably never will. <br/>
<br/>
But right now it's not about him, or Bianca. It's about Will, and the brother that he lost a week ago. <br/>
<br/>
Nico had known Michael Yew for a long time, it was impossible not to when they both worked closely with his father. Although they hadn't had a proper conversation until Will had joined them. Even if he'd met Michael three years before Will, he had known Michael through Will. <br/>
<br/>
One of their conversations that remains on the top of his head is when Michael had cornered him and asked about his crush on Will some six months ago. Not a conversation he would have liked to have with anyone, let alone with his crush's brother. Nico had (very reluctantly) admitted to it and gotten defensive when Michael had just laughed. <br/>
<br/>
But Will and Michael had been so close as brothers. Will had known him almost all his life and they had been inseparable even if they couldn't see each other as often as they liked. When Michael had joined to serve his father, Will had followed some years after, no questions asked. Will would sometimes talk about their childhood and about Michael with stars in his eyes, like he was still a child and Michael was the best person he knew. <br/>
<br/>
Will stops packing and sits on the edge of the bed. "It feels so wrong, you know. Crying for my brother when we are preparing to assasinate someone tomorrow." <br/>
<br/>
Nico can understand what he means. Regular death occurrences is not a new thing for them. Ever since he has joined the syndicate, he would need more fingers in his hands to count the number of all people they have lost. But it feels wrong, almost comical to grieve their people when they're out there following orders and carrying out missions to kill. <br/>
<br/>
<em>How many people have you deprived of their siblings, di Angelo? <br/>
</em><br/>
"Are you sure about tomorrow Will? It's okay if you're not. Percy owes me a favour from last month, we can hand over the mission to them." <br/>
<br/>
"No it's alright," Will says. Nico had expected that. <em>What was his father thinking assigning them to this mission?</em> Maybe he had forgotten that some people actually felt emotions like sadness and grief and love. <br/>
<br/>
Nico sits on the bed by Will's side. "Hey, c'mere," he holds his arms open. Will looks at the arms as if he's seen them for the first time and it starts getting a little awkward. Just when Nico is about to change his mind, Will moves and falls into his arms, his head resting on Nico's chest. His hold on Nico is tentative at first, a little timid, but he soon tightens his arms like he's never going to let go. <br/>
<br/>
Nico's heart breaks a little more all over again. <br/>
<br/>
They stay like that and for a long time, neither saying anything. When Will speaks, his voice is a small whisper, muffled by the jacket Nico's wearing, "I've never had to live without him. What do I do, Nico?" <br/>
<br/>
He wishes he knew. <br/>
<br/>
"Right now? Let's get you changed. No offence Will, but that ketchup stained Tshirt isn't a good look for you." Will lets out a chuckle despite himself and mumbles something. <br/>
<br/>
"Hmm?" <br/>
<br/>
"It's not ketchup, its red chilli sauce," Will says without his head leaving Nico's chest, and Nico can't help but laugh. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah of course, what was I thinking?" Nico says. "Do you want to go for a walk? I think the fresh air will be a good change for you." <br/>
<br/>
Will shakes his head faintly without leaving Nico's chest. "Okay, it was a stupid idea anyway. Is there anything you want me to do?" <br/>
<br/>
"Stay." <br/>
<br/>
And Nico holds on to Will to do just that. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>22 September, 2019. Present. </em><br/>
<br/>
Remember when the biggest thing Nico had to worry about was facing Will Solace and investigating him? <br/>
<br/>
Yeah. Simpler times. <br/>
<br/>
When Nico had decided to sneak Will out of the building and the city, his thought process was something like <em>Well, it couldn't possibly be worse than this. </em><br/>
<br/>
Turns out it could be much, much worse. <br/>
<br/>
They have been playing an elaborate game with the other assassins for half an hour ever since Ethan found them trying to sneak out. Hide and seek, touch and go, cat and mouse, you name it. It's getting exhausting, but that never stopped their pursuers from being thirsty over their blood. Anyway. <br/>
<br/>
Clarisse has cornered them into a wall with no way out. Some of the other members— Octavian, Kahale, Sherman— are closing in with a knife in each of their hand. The only thing that's holding Nico together is Will's hand on his. <br/>
<br/>
Will lets go of his hand suddenly and with a whisper of "I got this", he charges at Clarisse. Clearly Will doesn't appreciate the lengths Nico is going to keep him safe. <br/>
<br/>
"Will, you fucking idiot, get back here!" he yells but it falls into deaf ears. Will charges head on at Clarisse and Nico follows shortly after. They engage in a three-man scuffle where Nico is mostly trying to hold Clarisse back. <br/>
<br/>
After some minutes, Will manages to snatch Clarisse's gun and points it to her head. <em>Huh, that was surprisingly easy. </em>Clarissedoesn't look scared at all, instead just smirks. "You win this time, Solace," she spits and backs off. <br/>
<br/>
That doesn't stop Octavian and his cronies from attempting an attack. Nico sees Will in action for the first time in two years and frankly, it's way less impressive than he had expected. Will raises the gun and points at Octavian first, hitting him on his right hand and knocking the knife from his hand on impact. The shot also causes Will to back off and wince in pain— either he hasn't used a gun in a long time or his wrists are still hurting. <br/>
<br/>
Will does the same to the other two, hitting Kahale on the right arm and Sherman on the leg. They get out of the room and out of the building soon after that.<em> Phew, finally</em>. Maybe they have the chance to escape after all. <br/>
<br/>
Of course, this is when Nico realizes he's forgotten the keys to his van. <br/>
<br/>
Nico turns to go back to the death building where everyone is looking to kill him. Will notices it and stops him. "Neeks where are you—" <br/>
<br/>
"I'll be back Will. You go on, get a head start, I'll catch up soon." He runs into the building without looking back to retrieve the keys. <br/>
<br/>
He hasn't walked twenty steps into the hallway when he hears footsteps. One person, judging by the sound of the footstep. Light, hurried footsteps. Nico isn't sure what to do when the man  takes a turn into the hallway and it's—<br/>
<br/>
"—Frank?" Frank is good. Frank is not a trouble. <em>Is he? </em><br/>
<br/>
"Nico, what were you thinking?" Frank comes closer to him and Nico's hands reflexively reach for his knife. Nico doesn't think he has ever seen Frank frown at him, but today has been a first for many things. <br/>
<br/>
"Frank! I'm sorry and I have no time to explain, but kinda I need you to help me break Will out!" <br/>
<br/>
"What are you talking about— and since when are you on the first name basis with the guy?" Franks looks more confused than angry. <em>That's good, I guess. </em>"I can't, I'm sorry di Angelo. I'm taking you to Boss's office. He'll know what to do." Frank says after sometime. <br/>
<br/>
"Frank no wait—" he tries, but he knows it won't deter him. Damn him and his stupid loyalties. There's only one thing that can be done to get away. He takes his knife that has served him dutifully over the years, and hates having to use it. <em>The things I have to do for you, Solace.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"Sorry Frank, you gave me no choice. Sorry sis," he mutters as he raises his knife and hits Frank on the head with the hilt, knocking him out effectively. <em>What? He wasn't going to kill Frank obviously, even for Solace. </em><br/>
<br/>
He searches Frank's pockets and finds the key to his (Frank's) van, and heads out to where Solace is waiting. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>6th August, 2017. 2 years ago. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Have you ever thought about what you wanna do when you— you know, get away?" <br/>
<br/>
They have been watching West Side Story the second time in a row now. It's the first break they have had in weeks, and they've decided to make the most of it. By watching movies and eating those disgusting chips Will claims to love. Nico wishes Will hadn't asked the question when they're about to watch 'The dance at the gym'. <em>He really likes the scene alright! </em><br/>
<br/>
"Get away from where?" Nico humours him anyway. <br/>
<br/>
"From the syndie, this life, I don't know. I mean it's gotta end someday, right?" <br/>
<br/>
"Why would it have to end?" Nico doesn't understand. <br/>
<br/>
"I mean, I wouldn't want to spend my whole life for the syndie. If they gave you an out right now— no consequences whatsoever— would you take it?" <br/>
<br/>
Nico finally tears his eyes from the screen and turns to face Will, "I— I haven't really thought about it to be honest." <br/>
<br/>
He hasn't. Ever since he was a teenager and had known about his father's '<em>job</em>', him being a part of the syndicate was always a given. Obviously he doesn't <em>like</em> killing randomly when he thinks about it, but it's easier when he considers his targets as— well— targets. <br/>
<br/>
Maybe it's not a thing to be proud of because of what he does, but he's had no complaints yet. He has a steady (and really huge) income, he's good at what he does, and he's gained contacts. On top of that, he has the best partner in crime who makes everything better without even trying. <br/>
<br/>
"I don't know, Will. I like where I am now. Maybe years down the future I would consider leaving, but not just yet. I still have time to think about what to then when the time comes, don't you think?" <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Yeah you're right." Will focuses his eyes on the screen, indicating the end of the topic. Nico wants to talk more about it but doesn't know what to ask. Will sometimes has the tendency to zone out and ask unrelated questions at random times, so Nico doesn't think too much about it. <br/>
<br/>
Nico doesn't know this yet, but exactly two weeks from today when he'll come up to Will's apartment and find nothing but a hastily written chicken scratch of<em> 'I'm sorry'</em>, his thoughts will subconsciously revert to this particular moment. He will be wishing that maybe, <em>maybe</em> if he had paid a little more attention today, he could have at least known why. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>23 September, 2019.The day after</em>. <br/>
<br/>
"Ouch! I mean, it doesn't hurt that much. Just a little— Ouch, hey!" <br/>
<br/>
"Sorry," Nico mutters and resumes cleaning Solace's wounds. <br/>
<br/>
They have decided to stop the van into a deserted farmhouse after driving continuously for almost six hours. Well not deserted, it was locked and empty sure, but the house looks like someone regularly maintained it. Nico's pretty sure they're trespassing. Oh well. <br/>
<br/>
They had made a total of three stops in that time; once to get first aid supplies for Will, once to get foods and drinks, and once when Will had insisted he couldn't hold his pee anymore and refused to use the plastic bottle. <br/>
<br/>
"The Asian guy with you at the investigation room, Frank right? When did he join?" Will attempts to make simple conversation. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, he joined about a year after you"—Nico tries his best not to be judgemental— "went AWOL. He's replaced you as the sharpshooter working for father. Real nice guy." <br/>
<br/>
"How does a real nice guy get into that messed up business?" <br/>
<br/>
"I don't know, how did you?" he challenges, but without the usual amount of bite. <br/>
<br/>
When he comes to think of it, Frank reminds him of Will in many ways. Both excellent with a gun. Always looked out of place but moved like a knife through the wind in their element. Humble, kind, sweet, looked like they wouldn't hurt a fly. Weighed down by the world yet always seemed to find at least one reason to smile every day, even if it wasn't always genuine. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Huh, guess what. Both his sister and he have the same taste in men</em>. <br/>
<br/>
Nico continues to clean his wounds on the wrists. It is also then that he realizes the Asphodel tattoo on Will's hand has been removed and replaced with a miniature sun. It's simple and black, and it reminds him of the conversation they had had when Will was just few weeks into the Asphodel. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh, I'd probably get a sun, like the ones they teach you to draw in elementary classes. I think it would suit me, don't you think? </em>Will had said. <br/>
<br/>
"I guess I owe you an explanation," Will says once Nico finishes cleaning the wounds and starts bandaging them. <br/>
<br/>
<em>You don't owe me anything Will, </em>he wants to say just to pretend to be a generous asshole and increase Will's guilt by tenfold, but he knows he won't get through even half of the sentence. <br/>
<br/>
"Ask me anything, Nico. I'll answer every question honestly," Will says again. <br/>
<br/>
"When did you get the tattoo?" is the question he chooses to ask first. <br/>
<br/>
"As soon as I left," Will smiles into the answer, "For safety reasons mostly, but also because it didn't feel right." <br/>
<br/>
"Or maybe you just really wanted a sunshine tattoo, idiot," Nico jokes and Will grins genuinely for the first time since they've been reunited. <br/>
<br/>
They don't say anything for a while. Nico knows delaying the inevitable questions on purpose won't help him, so he decides to just be done with it.<br/>
<br/>
"Why'd you leave, Will?" <br/>
<br/>
Will  takes a deep breath and starts fiddling with the bandages on his wrist. It makes Nico want to do that too, but somehow controls himself. <br/>
<br/>
"I couldn't stay, Nico. Not after what I'd found— I couldn't." <br/>
<br/>
"What'd you find?" Nico's starting to get nervous now. <br/>
<br/>
Will wraps and unwraps his bandages at a higher speed now, and he seems like he's physically in pain. Nico almost thinks of changing the subject when Will speaks, his voice small and vulnerable. "Michael's death wasn't an accident." <br/>
<br/>
"You knew that already, didn't you? He died in an operation gone wrong." Nico's... confused? <em>Didn't Will know that already? </em><br/>
<br/>
"He didn't happen to be pushed off the bridge while fighting with the enemy. It was a setup." <br/>
<br/>
"But he died six months before you left. How did you know it wasn't an accident?" <br/>
<br/>
Will takes a deep breath again. It's going to be a long night— morning— whatever. <br/>
<br/>
"Do you— do you remember when Lee came to visit me like two weeks before I left?" Will asks. Nico doesn't remember that, although he knows Lee used to be Michael's best friend outside the syndie. Almost like brothers. "Well he did. We went to dinner and talked about Michael. We— he told me about the day when he— died." <br/>
<br/>
"Lee told me that Michael was supposed to meet him for lunch, and that Michael had told him that he didn't have any mission that day."<br/>
<br/>
"But—"<br/>
<br/>
"—I know. The Boss explicitly told me that he had been on a mission. Michael wouldn't have just headed to it without a plan. What Lee said and the boss— It kinda didn't add up." <br/>
<br/>
Will takes a break and rests his hands on his lap. For a moment Nico thinks that Will doesn't want to continue, and Nico thinks he would be okay with it. He's not sure he wants to know what had happened to Michael, and how his father had been involved in it.<br/>
<br/>
"I decided to do some digging. I looked into some records in your father's office, asked a few questions around without raising suspicion. And I found a file on his office. It— it had..." Will's voice is starting to break. Nico comes closer to provide support but Will holds his hands up. Nico knows the expression. <em>I need to do this by myself. <br/>
</em><br/>
"It had details on eliminating Mich— Michael. It wasn't an accident, Nico. That's why they said they couldn't find the body, it had never been lost. They'd fucking planned the whole thing beforehand." Will says the last sentence with complete loathing. <br/>
<br/>
That wasn't possible, was it? Michael had been loyal to his father for years. He wouldn't just get rid of him that easily. <em>Would he? </em><br/>
<br/>
"Did you know why?" Nico isn't sure he wants to know. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, it was in the file. It wasn't detailed or anything, but I got the essence. Michael had been refusing orders for your father every now and then. Nothing big, just once a month or two months. He refused to kill a 10 year old son of his rival in the drug trafficking ring, and apparently that was the last straw for the Boss. He had no use for a hitman with a mind of his own."<br/>
<br/>
To say Nico is shocked would be an understatement. His father had always been a man of his principles. He did not like to share, and he didn't like it when people defied him. Even when it was difficult to digest when Will had first said it, Nico can see now that it's exactly the kind of thing his father would do. <br/>
<br/>
Maybe he had been hoping for his father to have a shred of emotion, or at least anything that would make Nico feel like he had a normal father. <br/>
<br/>
"— Nico?" he finds Will shaking him by his shoulders and realizes he had zoned out. <br/>
<br/>
"Hmm. I'm okay. You were saying." <br/>
<br/>
"It wasn't just him, you know," Will continues with the same broken voice. "The file had— they'd handled Bekendorf the same way." <br/>
<br/>
"What?" Bekendorf had been an assasin like them. Could use every weapon in existence like an extension of his hands. Said to have been killed in an explosion. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, the '<em>explosion</em>' that killed him wasn't an accident either. And when Silena started having doubts and questioned the Boss repeatedly, they killed her too."<br/>
<br/>
Silena. It was probably the girlfriend of Bekendorf. He has vague memories of her being sweet to everyone, and also being able to kick their ass. <br/>
<br/>
"They killed my brother Nico," the dam finally seems to break, and Will slumps into the couch like a ragdoll. "They killed him because he dared to defy them once, killed because he had developed a fucking conscience." <br/>
<br/>
Nico can't hold back anymoreand wraps his arms around Will, just like he had done that one time when he was grieving for Michael. Will falls into his arms instantly and sobs incoherently. Nico does his best to comfort Will and hold him like he would never let go. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry I left without saying anything, nothing will excuse that," Will doesn't raise his head from his chest. "But I had to leave, I had to find out more, and I couldn't do it by staying there. I couldn't have told you anything without being sure myself first." <br/>
<br/>
"I would have believed anything you said, you know. I would have followed you anywhere," Nico says, his voice sounding a little broken in his own ears. <br/>
<br/>
Will lets go of the hug and looks at him, his gaze scrutinizing and a tiniest bit amused. "Would you have really? Be honest Nico." <br/>
<br/>
<em>Yes, of course!</em> is at the tip of his tongue, but he swallows that answer under Will's gaze that he had many years ago dubbed as 'Eat-your-vegetables-Nico' look. <br/>
<br/>
There was a time when he used to genuinely love what he did. The sight of blood in his dark knife shining with a single ray of light, the rush he got when he took the knife into his targets' neck— his preferred way of killing. He lived for the adrenaline that he got from the missions; the fear of failure and getting caught only doubling his excitement. <br/>
<br/>
That was also the time when he used to think his father was the smartest man alive. He used to trust the man with anything, and followed his life lessons like a mantra. Of course, that had changed pretty quickly when he was faced with the reality and the missions started being mechanical to him. <br/>
<br/>
"You weren't ready to hear the truth, Nico. Maybe you'd have believed me if I had the proof, but I didn't find the file when I searched for it some days later. I think the Boss was beginning to suspect me. I know you wouldn't have come with me. Even worse, you would have asked me to stay." <br/>
<br/>
He hates Will for knowing him so well, and he hates himself even more for seeing truth in what Will had just said. Maybe he would have had doubts, but ultimately his loyalties had lied with the father. He does <em>not</em> want to know whom he would have chosen. <br/>
<br/>
"And the worst part is," Will continues in the same monotone, "I probably would have. I was never quite able to say no to you. And it scared me, Nico. I had to leave without telling you, for my brother and all those who met the same fate as him."<br/>
<br/>
Nico had always known Will was a resilient person, but he had never quite been able to appreciate just how much. While Nico was used to being strong on the outside, Will had always hidden beneath many layers of silliness and levity. How Will had been holding that in his heart all these years and still managed to smile, Nico would never know. Nico would have lost his mind years ago. <br/>
<br/>
It's like falling in love with him all over again, but he's not scared like he was the last time. Or maybe he is, but he's still too much in shock to process it. <br/>
<br/>
"I hope that answers your question," Will finishes dumbly. <br/>
<br/>
One thing has been niggling him for some time. "I don't get it. I mean I get why you ran away, but I don't understand why you have been hacking into our system and collecting intel." <br/>
<br/>
Will looks like he had been expecting the question, but still seems uncomfortable. <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, about that. I wasn't— please don't hate me," Will looks really uncomfortable in the couch and tries different positions before settling into one. <br/>
<br/>
"Solace, just get on with it." The whole day has been an enactment of a really shitty movie with multiple twists and turns. How bad could one more be? He knows one thing for sure, he won't hate Will Solace no matter what. <br/>
<br/>
"I didn't get caught today— yesterday— whatever. Point is I didn't get caught, I got "<em>caught</em>"," Will finishes the last word by making an air quote hand sign. <br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean caught— unless— Oh." <em>Oh</em>. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Son of a—</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first section is loosely based on another story that I wrote (Reasons to stay). </p><p>I hope the revelation didn't look out of place. I wanted to include the whole revelation in this chapter but the cliffhanger was sooo tempting. The last chapter should be updated soon. I hope you enjoyed this one.  </p><p>This is unrelated, but I recently entered in a story writing competition. It isn't a big event, but it's being hosted by a senior whose writing I have always admired, so wish me luck!! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The end and the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What the title says</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>23 September, 2019. The day after. </em><br/><br/>"So you're telling me, this whole thing was a setup." <br/><br/>"Yep." <br/><br/>"And that those many hours I spent in the interrogation room with you were completely unnecessary." <br/><br/>"Pretty much." <br/><br/>"So I defied a direct order from my father, helped you escape, narrowly missed getting killed by the syndie, and it was for nothing?" Nico rubs his temple and fiddles with the couch cushions, if only to keep his hands busy from wanting to strangle Will. <br/><br/>"Well that was not for nothing," Will says, "I hadn't accounted for your father at all, except for the fact that he was out of town. How was I supposed to know he would leave everything to see to it that I actually die?" <br/><br/>"You don't know my father very well, Solace." <em>And you don't know that he knows I'd never let anything happen to you. <br/></em><br/>"It's not as bad as it sounds, really." <br/><br/>"Really? 'Cause from what I see, we're <em>fucked</em>. You know what that means?" <br/><br/>"It means we are—" Will starts with a suggestive smile, but Nico isn't in a mood to hear whatever double meaning crap he's about to pull from his gutter of a mind. <br/><br/>"—Don't you dare, Solace. Not the time or place."<br/><br/>"Okay, okay," Will backs off, the ghost of a smile still on his lips. It's nice to see him like that. After a minute Will sobers up and starts talking. "Remember the file I told you about that I never found again?" Nico nods and Will continues. "At first I hacked into the database because I thought I'd find it there, but everything was so classified, and I had to try harder." <br/><br/>"Then I realized that the file existed only as a hardcopy in your father's office, so I had to orchestrate the whole<em> 'being captured' </em>plan to be able to enter the building." <br/><br/>"Wait, I was with you the whole time there. When did you think you'd have the time to search the Boss's office and find the file?" <br/><br/>"About that—" Will looks a little uncomfortable. Nico knows that look, he'd just seen it on Will's face some time ago when he'd disclosed a secret. <em>What now, Solace?</em> "I may have had an inside help from one of the members of the syndie." <br/><br/>"From?" Nico tries his best to act casual, while his mind is running a thousand possibilities. <br/><br/>"Clarisse." <br/><br/>That's... actually plausible. Nico remembers Clarisse's temper tantrums and Will being the only one able to calm her down without getting mauled in the face. They had an unlikely kinship that Nico didn't really understand, and Will never explained. <br/><br/>"When the Boss ordered a Shoot on Sight against me, Clarisse hunted me down. After three months, I think. Luckily she didn't kill me before asking for an explanation. Things went pretty well for me once I explained, especially when I told her about what happened to Silena and Beckendorf. <br/><br/>Right. Silena had been Clarisse's best friend. Yet another kinship he never understood. <br/><br/>"We have been working together since. At first it was only about the file, but while looking for the file we might have gotten distracted." Will shifts a little in the couch and turns to look at Nico. "We'd never planned to use the intel that we hacked at first, but then we'd gotten nowhere with finding the file and basically had nothing better to do." Will says everything like it's the most obvious thing in the world. <br/><br/>"So you've been working with Clarisse, huh." Nico doesn't know what else to say. <br/><br/>"You didn't think I could attack her in my state, successfully knock the gun out of her hands, point her own gun at her <em>and</em> live to tell the tale, did you?" <br/><br/><em>When he says it like that... </em><br/><br/>"What do you plan to do next?" <br/><br/>"Assuming Clarisse found and got the file, I plan on releasing it to the members. It won't be much, but that will shake their trust and hopefully turn them against the Boss. The intel on the other hand, is priceless. We haven't decided what to do next, but rest assured the Boss won't be <em>the Boss </em>much longer."<br/><br/>Nico has nothing to say to that and they fall into silence. He does not know what Will is thinking, but his thoughts are conflicting amongst themselves from his father and Boss to his partner who just just shook Nico's world and his beliefs. <br/><br/>"Where did you stay all this time?" is what he decides to ask. <br/><br/>"Here and there. I was never in a place longer than two months," Will says. "Clarisse also helped mask my trail and supplied fake leads to the Boss. Any other questions?" <br/><br/>Nico has a ton of questions to ask. He wants to know everything about Will and how he lived for the past two years. And not just the hacking and vendetta stuff, but the trivial things as well. <br/><br/><em>How did you cope with your brother's death after leaving? Did it feel like losing him all over again? Do you still carry around bow and arrow for the aesthetic purposes? Do you still do the cute sleep talking thing? What did you use to do on weekends? Did you learn to cook at all? How did you celebrate your last birthday? Did you miss me? </em><br/><br/>But one question stands out more than the others. <br/><br/>"I was in love with you, did you know?" <br/><br/>Will smiles at this. It's the kind of smile that makes Nico want to make a fool of himself and not regret the consequences. "I thought you might be. Or maybe hoped, I don't know." <br/><br/>If his heart just melted and his stomach felt a million skeletal butterflies, Will doesn't have to know. Besides, there are other issues to be addressed. <br/><br/>"I haven't forgiven you yet," Nico says. <em>He totally has. </em><br/><br/>"I don't doubt that."<br/><br/>"I still hate you for leaving, you know." <em>He does. </em><br/><br/>"I know."<br/><br/>"Don't patronize me, asshole!"<br/><br/>"Okay sorry," Will's smile is sheepish and a little amused. <em>The jerk. </em><br/><br/>"I'm going to hate you for some more time." <br/><br/>"I would deserve that—" <br/><br/>"—And I'm going to be passive aggressive the whole time." <br/><br/>"Just passive?" Nico glares at him. "Right, no patronizing. Sorry. But you'll still help me?"<br/><br/>"What am I supposed to say? No?" Like that's even an option when it's about Will. He's so exhausted from yesterday and today's events, and wishes things would be alright. <br/><br/>But things are far from alright. Today's actions have unintentionally made him a traitor in his father’s eyes and he knows being the Boss's son won't grant him any privileges. They probably got the file but it's still a long way to go. <br/><br/>Things between him and Will aren't magically fine either. He will need some time to learn to trust Will and allow himself to be vulnerable. But when Will sits near him and rests his head on Nico's shoulders, he lets him. And when Will takes Nico's hands on his, he squeezes back in gratitude. <br/><br/><em>What lengths would you go for the person you treasured the most? </em>Nico had once asked Percy. <br/><br/>It's been less than a day since Nico has reunited with Will after three years, and even less time since he's started trusting him again. In that time he's dismissed a direct order from the boss/his father, helped a <em>'traitor' </em>escape, helped him steal a classified document, knocked Frank out who's like the best person he knows, stolen a van. And now he's planning to overthrow the syndicate he's actively been a part of for the last six years. <br/><br/>But that's not all he would do for the man sitting beside him— it's still not enough. He could be happily giving his life to Will, and it would still not be enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><em>22 July, 2014. Before it all started. <br/></em><br/>"What lengths would you go for the person you treasured the most?" Nico asks Percy the question for the second time that day. The first time around, the question had fallen into deaf ears because Percy was busy ogling his partner Annabeth Chase not-so-subtly. <br/><br/>Annabeth is currently standing some twenty feet ahead of them, talking to a guy who's leaning on the wall. <em>What was his name again?</em> Nico can't hear what they're talking about, but Annabeth is most likely briefing him about the syndicate and its ins and outs. <br/><br/>"I'd happily give my life for her, you know," Percy says. He's still looking at Annabeth, but now it's a tender look with an involuntary smile instead of the shameless bedroom eyes he had been giving her a few moments ago. "Although don't tell her I said that, she'll make sure to kill me herself." <br/><br/>Nico laughs and nods, and Percy continues. <br/><br/>"I wouldn't give two shits about the syndicate it if weren't for her. I'd choose her a thousand times over, and I'd do it in a heartbeat." Percy is uncharacteristically solemn now. "Sometimes it scares me, you know." <br/><br/>It scares Nico too. If anything were to happen to Annabeth during the mission, Percy wouldn't think twice about targeting Asphodel's hide and destroying everything within his reach. His father knows that as well, and that's the only reason they haven't been separated as partners. <br/><br/>It's an unspoken rule in their business, or any line of work basically. You are to trust your partner with your life, but do not fall in love. Ironically, it's also the most broken rule. That insane amount of dedication and vulnerability should be considered twisted and unhealthy by normal standards, but in their line of work, it's probably the sweetest thing Nico has seen. <br/><br/>"Any thoughts on your new partner, di Angelo?" Percy switches back to his cheerful self. <br/><br/>"He's not yet my partner yet. I don't even remember his name, Percy." <br/><br/>"Will Solace. Michael Yew's half brother. Dropped out of pre-med program in college. Sharpshooter. Silver medalist in archery three times in a row. Guess who was the gold medalist?" <br/><br/>"Who?" <br/><br/>"Michael Yew, of course," Percy laughs, "Guess it runs in their family." <br/><br/>"Cool," Nico says, "but hardly impressive. I'll keep a hold on having an opinion until I see him in action." <br/><br/>"Hey, I totally understand if you won't trust him with your life the way I trust Annabeth. Not everyone gets Annabeth as a partner," Percy teases him while obnoxiously nudging him on the shoulder. <br/><br/>"Not everyone <em>wants</em> Annabeth as a partner." <br/><br/>Nico looks over where Annabeth is talking to the guy— his partner to be— Will Solace. He's the same height as Annabeth when he's leaning on the wall, which would make him a little over 6 feet tall. Shaggy blond hair, angular jaw, a tiniest smile on his face. Kinda cute. <br/><br/>Nico imagines them being partners. It's not particularly a happy thought. Not only because he'd rather work alone, but also because he'd have to learn to trust him— to watch his back and let him return the favour, to execute the missions and kill the enemies with him, and most importantly, let him trust Nico. <br/><br/>Percy waves them over, and both Annabeth and Will turn to them. Annabeth has her eyes only on Percy as she waves him back and starts walking towards them. His new partner— Will— looks at him and smiles, like he's meeting a new friend in college and not a partner he'll have to kill people with. <br/><br/>Nico imagines trusting him with his life. <br/><br/>Maybe he'll learn to work with and even trust Will someday. <em>But never enough to trust him with my life, </em>Nico thinks. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Personally, I prefer <em> not impressed at first sight </em> to <em> love at first sight </em> because of so many possibilities to explore.</p><p>Anyway, the story ends here. I haven't had the attention span or motivation to write a story as long as this, so it was a lot of fun for me. </p><p>I hope the story was worth giving a time of your day (or night) for. Thank you to all of you who read and actually liked the story. 💙💙</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it enough to want to wait for the whole story. The first chapter is relatively shorter, and the story will go back and forth into different timelines in the future chapters. </p><p>Do send your thoughts on the chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>